danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Ball (Powder Game)
Ball is object implented in 6.6 version of Powder Game. In 6.7 version element absorption property was added. Properties *It bounces from elements (except fan) and block. *If it starts moving horizontally it can move forever. *When ball reaches a corner, it starts "climbing" on block wall. *Going through loop doesn't destroy it like other objects. *A total of 50 balls, fighters, players, or boxes can be on the screen at a time. *The speed of the ball will never decrease as long as it is traveling on a continuous, repeating path. *Ball can have water, ice, salt or seawater attribute. Reactions with materials All Balls *Ball can pass through Gas, Bird, and liquids that don't destroy the ball without moving at all. *Ball slides on most elements like its on ice. Powder Ball (no attribute) *Turns into powder on contact with water, seawater, nitro, oil, acid, and soapy. *Burns on contact with magma, fire, thunder, torch and laser. Water Ball *Turns into Ice Ball on contact with ice or snow. *Turns into Seawater Ball after absorbing 20 dots of salt. *Jumps off water. *Makes holes in torch, symilar to bomb, but without sharpnels. *Rusts surface of metal into powder. *Makes wood grow by creating seed. *Creates lot of seed in contact with wood, which makes wood grow fast. *Turns into water particles when touches acid, thunder or magma. *Is immune to laser and fire. Ice Ball *Freezes water (but not snow). *Turns into water ball on contact with torch, laser, fire, or magma. *Does not get destroyed by magma, but turns into water ball, which does. The ball may bounce one time off magma this way. *Turns into snow when colliding with block or with other elements at high speeds. Salt Ball *Turns into seawater ball on contact with water. *Bounces from laser beam. *Immune to fire and torch. *Magma, thunder and acid turns it into salt. Seawater Ball * Jumps off seawater. * Turns into salt ball on contact with laser, fire, torch, or magma. * Rusts surface of metal into powder, faster that the water ball. * Turns wood and vine into powder. * Does not get destroyed by magma, but turns into salt ball, which does. The ball may bounce one time off magma this way. * Turns into ice ball on contact with ice or snow. * Turns into seawater particles when destroyed by thunder or acid. * Can absorb up to 20 dots of salt, added to the 20 needed to become a salt ball results in a maximum amount of 40 dots. The 20 additional absorbed dots reset if the ball turns into a salt ball. Reactions with objects *Players and fighters can kick balls. *If two balls touch, they bounce from each other, similar to the effect with Superball. Glitches *When multiple Balls are put on the same spot they stack up, but it takes some time for them to stop bouncing. Facts * Balls used to slowly fall down when it is created inside a solid or block and can go off the screen if it is touching block. This was fixed in ver 6.7. Category:Powder Game objects